


decorating with cake batter

by HouserOfStories



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, all sides mentioned - Freeform, baking disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouserOfStories/pseuds/HouserOfStories
Summary: It’s one of the better days.Virgil is listening to music and taking the ‘me-time’ that Roman swears by. Patton is baking.Patton is also raising Virgil’s blood pressure with each subsequentcrashthat comes from the kitchen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	decorating with cake batter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annoyingbabysister10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingbabysister10/gifts).



> hey Lu, this is Janae! I was thinking 5, and 35 with Patton + another side. (Preferably platonic, unless it's harder for you to write :) )
> 
> This was a delight to write - I adore platonic baking scenes. I hope you like it!

It’s one of the better days.

Virgil is listening to music and taking the ‘me-time’ that Roman swears by. Logan and Janus are having their weekly book club (they’ve been working their way through Agatha Christie - this week’s was _The Murder Of Roger Ackroyd_ ). Roman and Remus have been gallivanting in the Imagination for the past two days and he’s not expecting them to turn up again for another three. Patton is baking.

Patton is also raising Virgil’s blood pressure with each subsequent _crash_ that comes from the kitchen.

Eventually, he’s stopped wincing from the entirety of the kitchen cupboards making friends with the floor. When that happens, and his heartbeat has slowed to something Logan would call acceptable, he pulls his headphone down around his neck and runs. As he does, a multitude of thoughts stream through his head, and each one is more disconcerting than the last.

It seems like hours before he reaches the kitchen. Inside...well. Calling it a mess would be an understatement. The amount of flour on each surface was enough to rival the one and only time Remus has been allowed to cook unsupervised in the kitchen. Cake batter decorates the walls in large, gloopy splatters, and a small pool of egg yolk is steadily growing next to the fridge. Various utensils are scattered around the room. Patton stands in the centre of the chaos, shock and sugar on his face and a large, now-empty bowl at his feet. He looks up at him, and cries out in alarm. “Virgil, watch out-!”

Something sloshes across his hair, face and hoodie. It’s cold, and sticks a little to his hair in clumps. For a moment he freezes, trying to process why there’s another bowl rolling off into the mindscape and even more batter on the walls.

Patton begins to apologise, words tripping over each other as Virgil stares at the bowl, frozen. “It was an accident, I swear!”

He looks suspiciously at the back of his hand, where a dark brown smear slowly starts to slide off onto the floor. After convincing himself that it probably won’t poison him, he licks it. It’s sweet. A little too sweet, if he was going to be picky. “Is this chocolate?” 

“Maybe?”

A laugh forces its way out of his mouth, and soon enough they’ve both dissolved into giggles. When they eventually get a hold of themselves, they’ll start to clean up, flicking globs of mixture at each other and seeing what there’s left to salvage.

Yeah, he thinks. It’s one of the better days.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello on tumblr at [@houser-of-stories!](https://houser-of-stories.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Very Sweet Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220642) by [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage)




End file.
